transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Omega Key (Level)
The Omega Key is the seventh level in the DS Decepticon Version for War for Cybertron. Mission Info "Megatron Continues His Push Into Iacon To Retrieve The Omega Key." —War for Cybertron:Decepticons Beginning= Location: Iacon Starscream: I've Broken The Encryption And Have Located The Omega Key. It's Being Held In The Heart Of Iacon City. Skywarp: And Probably Guarded By Zeta Prime, Himself. Starscream: Once The Key Is Recovered, I'll Be Able To Re-Establish...The Link Between Cybertron's Core And The Energon Bridge. That Is...If you Can Manage To Get It Away From The Autobot Leader, Megatron. Barricade: Do You Really Think You Could Do Better, Starscream? Starscream: It Doesn't Matter. It Isn't My Considerable Leadership Abilities That Are In Question. Barricade: Your Circuits Are Fried. No Decepticon Would Ever Follow You. Starscream: Without The Key, This Campaign Ends Like The Rest Of Megatron's Endeavors...In Complete Failure. If—Or When—That Happens... We'll Just See Who The Decepticons Turn To For Guidance, Barricade. My Time Will Come. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons |-|Part One= Enter the room, two Turrets will try to stop you. Destroy them, and walk left to the door. This hallway, a Laser Guard and Shield Turret will try to halt you form retrieving the Omega Key. Next area, transform using an air transformers fly up there you should see an energon cube and follow the tunnel to the Data Disk. After you get it, head back to the makeshift ramp. Then transform speed over the gap and blast the two Shield Turrets. Next room, a Melee Specialist and two Turrets will attempt to stop you. Follow this hallway and the trail of energon cubes to the door to the next room. In this room, go around and crush the Captain guarding the button. Hit the button and walk towards the door, destroy the attacking Swarms and Depth Charges. In this area, a Defender will come up the protect the door, destroy him and enter the door. Now you'll be in a hallway follow the energon cubes to the door. End Part One. |-|Part Two= Go straight and then turn right, you should see a Captain and two Shield Turrets. In the Next Hallway, you'll be stopped by a Shield Tank and four Turrets on your way to the door. Ok, in this room, walk left/straight to the light vehicle dive under inside is a Data Disk. Coming out, a Defender with a Medic will attack. Defeat them and walk towards the door. Next, follow the energon cube to the door. now you should see a model a of a planet spinning around, follow the way down to the door. On the way down, shoot the Shield Turrets in the way. Coming down, you should see the button near the door. After you hit the button, enter. Now in this hallway, blast your way to the door though the Swarms. Now you enter an area with two Laser Guards and a Defender. (Pick off Laser Guards first) Next enter the next hallway, and go to the end. End Part Two. |-|Part Three= Enter the door, and fight the the Shield Turret and go thought the door. This room, to your left, is a Heavy vehicle break thought wall. Behind that wall is The Data Disk for Dirge after you come out/ or before, there is/was two Shield Turrets and a Shield Tank blocking the way to the door. Go straight thought the hallway in to the next room. In this large room, go right and fall down below to fight the Artillery Specialist and the two Shield Turrets. Then enter the door. End Part Three. |-|Part Four= You know when the part began you'll be looking at shocking thing and they'll move around the room. Step out, the game points out the Omega Key. Hit all the buttons it the room all of them are in the corners of the room. Keep moving to avoid being zapped. Once the door is unlocked grab the key. What do you know, Skywarp was right, Zeta is guarding the key. So, Zeta a is cheater by using the a force shield. Just destroy the gens around it. (The best way is to melee attack the generators, then transform and shoot Zeta in both vehicle modes till he turn the shield back on and repeat until he is dead.) |-|End= Barricade: Omega Supreme Has Been Activated?! Omega Supreme: Attack Protocol: Removal. Goal: Remove Decepticons From Iacon. Megatron: Evade His Attacks! We Cannot Lose Our Ground Within The City! *THUD* Omega Supreme: Main Decepticon Force Removed From City. Recommencing Primary Objective: Destroy Megatron. —War for Cybertron:Decepticons The Attack of Iacon Mission Notes *Disk for Dirge is in the Third Part. Category:Decepticon Missions: DS (WFC) Category:Decepticon Missions (WFC)